Ms Fowls Best Student
by Friends23
Summary: Ms. Fowl is getting more and more pleased with Jimmy's work. Ms. Fowls decides to... Find out when you read it! Please no Flame Reviews!
1. Food Fight

A/N: I'm starting another story! I'm not stopping the other one though! Hope you like this one!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jimmy Neutron! Good Grief!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Jimmy and Sheen walked to the cafeteria and found food on the door. They knew what this meant…FOOD FIGHT! Jimmy decided that he would skip lunch this time because if he got in the silly little fight, his mother would have a fit. Jimmy told Sheen that he would be at his locker doing some homework.

"Suit yourself!" Sheen said, grabbing a handful of food off the door and ran in the cafeteria. Jimmy walked down the hallway and stopped at his locker and pulled out his notebook. He started to write notes on what other invention should he make. He was interrupted by footsteps coming his way. He quickly shut the book and put it in his locker. It was Ms. Fowl covered in spaghetti sauce.

"I'm glad to see you weren't part of it!" She said, squawking.

"My mom would have a fit." Jimmy sighed. Ms. Fowl sat next to him. He pulled out his homework and began to work on it. Ms. Fowl read over it and nodded her head. She seemed pleased with Jimmy's work. Since Jimmy started going to this school, he had never gotten lower than an A+. Ms. Fowl asked if she could see his homework now to check it. He gave her permission. She read over it and gave a big smile, she had never seen such good handwriting and reasonable answers like that from a 5th grader. After they were done, Jimmy hopped up and went to the class room. Ms. Fowl went to the ladies locker room to clean up.

* * *

In the Cafeteria, The principal walked in the room screaming and shouting. Everyone stopped. The principal gave a long stare at everyone and finally spoke.

"You all must scrub the walls and repaint the walls!" He managed to get out.

"Can't we just go to detention!" Carl said, scratching his big head.

"No! You have ruined my perfect walls!" The principal screamed as he stormed out.

Moans and grumbles filled the room as the kids started to pick up trays and plates.

* * *

The principal walked in the class room and was shocked to find Jimmy sleeping on his desk.

"Jimmy?" The principal said, poking him in the head.

"What?" Jimmy shot up wiping the drool off his face.

"Since you weren't part off the fight, you are excused from school!" The principal said "Unless you want to help paint the walls!"

"No thanks, I'll just go home!" Jimmy said grabbing his backpack and left the building.

* * *

Thats all for now! Hope you like it!

Love,

Friends23


	2. Ms Fowls Thoughtful Student

_A/N: Yes, I know Jimmy does think a lot but thats what you get for being SMART! I also got this idea with the food fight and painting the walls from Archie Comics! SO I have to give a little bit of credit to them but I get the big part of it , because I am so cool! The ( ) are from me commenting on my own story so yeah! This is not a Jimmy/Ms. Fowl story!!!  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jimmy Neutron! I don't want to because then I would have to do a lot of work to keep the stupid character alive!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ms. Fowl's Thoughtful Student

* * *

That night, Jimmy layed in his bed patting Goddards cold, metal head. He thought about leaving home so soon. It was unusual for him to leave school so soon. But he didn't want to spend his next week painting walls. He started to think about Ms. Fowl, How she seems to be showing more interest in the kids and hanging out with them more often. Then Jimmy thought about how hard it must be to be a teacher. He decided that he should be a better student then he has been. Jimmy fell asleep thinking about what he can do to make himself a better student for Ms. Fowl. The next morning he woke up really early and got dressed. He packed everything he need for school, including his present for Ms. Fowl (No its not an apple!). He went to the bus stop and waited for it. It had been a long time before he pulled out a book and started to read. The bus finally came after he had already started his second book (What?). He greeted his bus driver, Bob, and walked to sit next to Sheen. Carl had been "sick" that day. _Or maybe he just wanted to get out of painting the walls. But with Carl , this is hard to to decide if he is lying or really sick. _Jimmy thought. The bus drive last five minutes before they stopped for their last passenger. Jimmy didn't often take the bus but he just didn't have the energy to to ride one of his invention. At last they all were walking in the air conditioned building. Jimmy walked in the noisy class room and sat down at his normal seat next to Cindy. Jimmy looked at Carl's empty seat and looked behind him for Sheen. He was talking to his UltraLord. Finally , Ms. Fowl had hushed the class and began the lesson. Jimmy listened to every word she spoke and he wrote notes. Ms. Fowl pulled a couple of kids to demonstrate a magic trick that a famous magician did. The kids were amazed at what they did. Clapping filled the room. Jimmy wasn't interested in magic and history. He was the science type of kid. When he got up from his seat he walked to Ms. Fowl and handed the gift. She smiled and thanked him.

* * *

After class, Sheen and Jimmy walked home slowly talking about Sheen painting the walls again. 

"So hows your dad?" Jimmy asked, changing the subject.

"Fine. I guess" Sheen shrugged. He pulled a lollipop out of pocket and began to suck on it. (No Its not used!)

"Where did you get that?" Jimmy asked, giving a disgusted face to him.

"Nick left his locker open, so I stole one!" Sheen said, with the lollipop still in his mouth.

"Oh" Jimmy replied. Then stuck out his tongue. He waved goodbye and walked in his front door to find the most weirdest thing.

* * *

_A/N: Yay. So now you can know what my secret is! Yes, its very short but I bet the other chapter with be longer depending on my patience.  
_


End file.
